youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Muselk
|Facebook name = Muselk}} Elliott Watkins (Born: ), better known online as Muselk or MrMuselk, is an Australian YouTuber based in Sydney, New South Wales. Due to its uniqueness, the mispronunciation of Elliott's username (most common examples include Muscle-k and Moose-lick) is a recurring gag in many of his collaboration videos, which he later adapted into his everyday humor. He currently has (as of August 1rd, 2018) over 6 million subscribers. Muselk was predominantly famous for playing Team Fortress 2 and other popular games such as numerous Garry's Mods, Overwatch, Star Wars Battlefront, Rainbow Six Siege and many more. Videos Muselk was famous for his live commentary of playing Team Fortress 2. More recently, he has gained popularity due to his fortnite videos. His other video series include 'Tryhard Tuesday' 'Mythbusters', 'Is It OP!', 'High Stakes' and 'EXTREME Rancho Relaxo'. He has played Subnautica Survival for three videos. His first playlist is called Tutorials. One of the more prominent elements that surrounds Muselk is the so-called "Curse of the SMG" where he would only acquire SMGs after countless unboxings in TF2. During late 2016 he has strayed off from this path and uploads Overwatch gameplay and funny moments, something which fans consider to be following the footsteps of fellow former-TF2 players STAR_ and Jerma985. He also does occasional PUBG videos and visits TF2 during the jungle inferno update during mid to late 2017. However, recently he has been posting Fortnite and does occasional Overwatch videos from time to time. A majority of his Fortnite videos is similar to the Overwatch videos with him posting gameplay and funny moments. As of March 2018 Muselk has moved his content to being mostly Fortnite based but still throws Rainbow 6 Siege and Overwatch into the mix every so often. Relationships with Other YouTubers Muselk has been seen in a video named MvM With YouTubers #2 | Muselk, King Raja, Zack Scott, [[ScottJAw], Grizzly Berry & Uncle Dane] where he played with other TF2 Youtubers like Uncle Dane,Grizzly Berry and ScottJAw. He also played with STAR in a video named Community Market Gardener Montage feat. STAR_. He has played with King Raja in a video named JACKASS! TF2 EDITION! Feat. King Raja. More recently, he has been uploading Overwatch videos with fellow Overwatch YouTubers like Zylbrad (not at all anymore), BazzaGazza, Tyrodin, OasisOnOverwatch, AeroViro, or Shenpai, BlarueTheZebra and Opulent Neptune. He has also been known to upload Fortnite content while playing with streamers/YouTuber creators, Vikkstar123 and Lachlan. Muselk was in a relationship with a fellow YouTuber, HyperShame, or Hannah, but the two have split since April of 2016. Muselk's most recent ex-girlfriend is Lynette, also known as LuneBun, who is also seen in some videos with him, mainly playing Overwatch as well. A currently running ship is "Oaselk", which is between Muselk and OasisOnOverwatch because of their close relationship in Zylbrad's videos. The two have broken up when Oasis has revelaed in one of her videos that she is dating a guy that goes by the name 'HeyKatie'. Muselk's sister, Grace Watkins, has her own YouTube channel accurately named "Grace Watkins" where she does vlog type videos. Muselk is in quite a few of those videos. Quotes Trivia * In most of Muselk's TF2 Videos, his name changes to the subject of his video ** An example of this is during one of his "Extreme Rancho Relaxo" video where his username is "Fat'n'Lazy" ** This was also done to avoid having a lot of attention to the server he goes to. (Except his own servers) Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views